Seven Nanometer Black Pudding And Toes Smell
by yurisgurl
Summary: amazing adventure u can never forget in DW land! RR PLZ!


**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) ah! alas! the maiden's fate is thee death!

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Male Soldier**: Fu Xi) NOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY LVOE!!!!!!!!!!

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) Oh! oh Fu Xi...im glad to see you...i wanted to see you before i die!

**Male Soldier**: Fu Xi) WHYYYYYY WHYYYYYYYYYY WHYYYYYYYYYY!!!!

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) because you moron...now...come closer...

**Male Soldier**: Fu Xi) tell me...anything!!!!

**Cao Cao**: ...

**Lu Bu**: shoves his halberd through Fu Xi's face and rips out his skull

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) kill Lu Bu and cao Cao for me...please...coughs

**Male Soldier**: Fu Xi) dies

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) tosses a rock at Lu Bu and one at Cao Cao

**Lu Bu**: catches it and throws it back at her :P

**Cao Cao**: lol ducks

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) heals herself moron :P did you think I would really die?! tosses fu xi at him

**Cao Cao**: lol dujcks

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) tosses a ducks egg at cao cao ::P

**Cao Cao**: DUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

**Lu Bu**: dices Fu Xi into pieces

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Cao Cao**: hugs his duck duckkkkkkkkkkk

**Lu Bu**: wraps the pieces with rice, crab meat and finishes it with the seaweed wrap o sushi anyone?

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) thats an egg moron ::P

**Liu Bei**: raises his hand :O

**Lu Bu**: throws an egg at Nu Wa and makes her eat a piece of sushi

**Lu Bu**: o 100 yuans a piece Liu Bei

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) runs away from Lu Bu before that can happen 

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) runs away from Lu Bu before that can happen 

**Liu Bei**: RIP OFF! I give 10 for one

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Lu Bu**: 150 o

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Liu Bei**: 15 .

**Lu Bu**: 200 o

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Liu Bei**: WHAT?! eat that stupid thing yourself then walks away

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) laughs at lu bu

**Guan Yu**: strokes beard nods

**Lu Bu**: throws a spear through Liu Bei's back then chops him into tiny pieces, wraps them with salmon meat, rice and finishes it with a seaweed wrap o

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) i see you like to cook now :P

**Lu Bu**: Liu Bei sushi, 50 yuans, Fu Xi sushi 100 yuans... o

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Xiahou Dun**: give me a liu bei one :O

**Xiahou Yuan**: you ate gdisuting --

**Ma Chao**: (clone) hey

**Lu Bu**: that'll be 50 yuans o would you like something extra with it?

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) hey clone .

**Xiahou Dun**: whats extra :O

**Ma Chao**: (clone) Nu Wa sits next to her

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) goes away so...whats up?

**Lu Bu**: cuts off clone's head and turns him into sushi as well We have spices, seasoning, candies and some drinks as well o

**Ma Chao**: (clone) ..

**Xiahou Dun**: seasons :O

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) looks around

**Ma Chao**: (clone) sits on tree

**Lu Bu**: adds seasoning to the sushi anything to drink?

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Xiahou Dun**: nah

**Lu Bu**: okay, that'll be 50 yuans

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Xiahou Dun**: eats the xushi and runs off SUCKER!!! AGAGAG

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) plays around with a flower

**Lu Bu**: throws a spear through Dun's spine, dices him into pieces and makes sushi into him o 5 yuans for Dun sushi...

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Xiahou Yuan**: shoots arrows at lu poo BATSTARD! BROTHERRR

**Cao Cao**: stzcj gzftf knrjjjjj...

**Lu Bu**: catches the arrows and shoves them into Yuan's eyes, chops him into pieces and then makes him into Xiahou Yuan Sushi 1 yuan for Xiahou Yuan sushio

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) huh?

**Ma Chao**: clone) ...

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Male Soldier**: kid) mister lu bu?

**Female Soldier**: kid) mister lu bu!

**Lu Bu**: yes kids?

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Male Soldier**: kid) can...you...

**Female Soldier**: kid) giggles

**Lu Bu**?

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Male Soldier**: kid) sign our robes?

**Female Soldier**: kid) he he he!

**Lu Bu**: signs their robes

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) aw cute .

**Male Soldier**: kid) thank you mister lu bu!

**Female Soldier**: kid) run run run!

**Male Soldier**: sneaks behind him and steals a few sushi X3

**Lu Bu**: chops off MS's head and turns him into sushi Free MS sushi o locks the rest up in a 100000 pound safe that only Lu Bu can open

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Male Soldier**: peasant) gimme one :O

**Dong Zhuo**: Lu Bu! what the hell you are doing! guardme!

**Diao Chan**: rubs dong zhuos back...stares at luibu

**Ma Chao**: (clone) sighs...

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) --

**Ma Chao**: (clone) what's wrong nu wa...

**Lu Bu**: spits in Dong Zhuo's face and then gives peasant a few pieces of MS sushi

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) ...

**Male Soldier**: peasant) haha :O

**Lu Bu**: turns clone into sushi again

**Dong Zhuo**: Lu Bu what is the meaning of this!!!! i will fire you!

**Diao Chan**: rusb lu bus back

**(Narrator)**: Peasants from all over flocked to the village and ate all of the clone sushi.

**Ma Chao**: (clone) -- leave me alone lu bu!!!!!!

**Dong Zhuo**: diao chan!

**Lu Bu**: chops off Diao Chan and Dong Zhuo's heads then turns them into sushi 1 yuan for Diao Chan sushi, free for Dong Zhuo sushi! o

**Diao Chan**: i lov lu bu!

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) ...

**Ma Chao**: (clone) grrrrr

**(Narrator)**: The peasants went away happily filled with their clone sushi. The people forgot about clone and never talked about him ever again.

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) ...heh...

**Ma Chao**: dead

**Ma Chao**: (clone) ...

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) yawns

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Lu Bu**: takes the money that he made and takes Nu Wa to a far away island

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) what money? lol you sold like nothing :P

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Lu Bu**: I sold all of the clone sushi to the peasants?

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) poor clone?

**Ma Chao**: (clone) Nu Wa ...

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Lu Bu**: clone is a complet and utter retard and he is dead

**Lu Bu**: complete

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) pats his butt calm down dear :P

**Ma Chao**: (clone) gets out spear shut up lu bu! leave me alone!

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Lu Bu**: oh well, now we are on our own island, and since he is dead I don't have to hear his annoying voice anymore o

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) rubs his back 

**Ma Chao**: (clone) --...jerk...shit!!!

**Lu Bu**: hands her a drink and picks up his

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) sniffs it what is that?

**Ma Chao**: (clone) ...

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Lu Bu**: tropical juice?

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) drinks it yummy :O

**Lu Bu**: nods and drinks his

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) o

**Ma Chao**: (clone)...sighs...

**Lu Bu**: tastes good?

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) nods :O

**Lu Bu**: good :)

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) pours it all over him :P

**Lu Bu**: prevents her from doing that and makes her drink it instead :P

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) meanie :P

**Lu Bu**: lays her on her stomach and gives her a massage

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) //////...

**Ma Chao**: (clone) reads book...

**Lu Bu**: rubs her shoulders

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) ...

**Cao Pi**: gives everyone a Xbox 360

**Lu Bu**: kisses her cheeks

**Cao Pi**: sits

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) giggles

**Lu Bu**: takes the xbox and sells it :P

**Cao Cao**: LOL

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) hey :P

**Lu Bu**: gives her half of the money :P

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) shakes her head

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Ma Chao**: (clone) g2g bye nu wa!

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) bye !

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Ma Chao**: (clone) O.O shadow..

**Male Soldier**: (Nicholai) hi

**Ma Chao**: (clone) hi Nicholai

**Male Soldier**: (Nicholai) wazzup

**Ma Chao**: (clone) wwwaaaazzzuuuppp XXDDDD

**Male Soldier**: (Nicholai) wwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuupp

**Ma Chao**: (clone) WWWWWAAAAAAAZZZZZZUUUUUUUPPPP! XP

**Ma Chao**: (clone) right ok stop! XD

**Meng Huo**: WWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZUUUUUUUUP

**Ma Chao**: (clone) so how are you Nicholai?

**Male Soldier**: (Nicholai) so so, how about u?

**Ma Chao**: (clone) I'm ok ...walks awya and sits under a tree

**Male Soldier**: (Nicholai) lays on train track and falls asleep

**(Narrator)**: (Train) CHOOOO CHOOOO!!!!!!

**Ma Chao**: (clone) OO;; throws a stone at Nicholai yo Nicholai!

**Male Soldier**: (Nicholai) still asleep

**Ma Chao**: (clone) kicks him wake up!!!

**Male Soldier**: (Nicholai) still asleep

**Ma Chao**: (clone) --

**Meng Huo**: jumps on Nicholai

**Meng Huo**: jumps on Nicholai

**Meng Huo**: jumps on Nicholai

**Male Soldier**: (Nicholai) still asleep

**Ma Chao**: (clone) O.O..I would as thought that would havve worked

**Ma Chao**: (clone) ...sits

**(Narrator)**: (Train) CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! de-rails and hits clone I think I ran over a squirrel o.o

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Ma Chao**: (clone) you...cheese brain...

**Male Soldier**: (Train) oh it was only him -.- rides away

**(Narrator)**: clone loves fs...

**Ma Chao**: (clone) ignores Narrator -

**(Narrator)**: clone loves fs...

**Ma Chao**: (clone) Narrator, when are you going to get bored of saying that?

**Ma Chao**: dreams of fs

**Cao Cao**: lol

**(Narrator)**: ms made fs pregnant...

**(Narrator)**: clone sucks ass...

**Ma Chao**: (clone) yes I know, I read what happened

**Ma Chao**: (clone) aw thanks I take it as a compliment ..--

**Ma Chao**: eats poo

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Ma Chao**: (clone) anyway...Nicholai you awake yet?

**(Narrator)**: fs marries ms and clone becomes an old virgin fart...

**Ma Chao**: (clone) I've had more action in a week than what you've had in a lifetime --

**Ma Chao**: (clone) I did it with my mom, she was good

**Zhang He**: hello! The beautiful Zhang He is here!

**Meng Huo**: -farts very loudly whilst eating roast chiken O

**Sun Quan**: hey Zhang ;)

**Ma Chao**: (clone) hey Nicholai, you still here?

**Male Soldier**: (Nicholai) soz i had 2 take a dump in a can

**Male Soldier**: take it where?

**(Narrator)**: clone loves fs

**Ma Chao**: (clone) o.o;

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) ew...thats gross!

**Ma Chao**: (clone) ...

**Ma Chao**: (clone) hi Nu Wa

**Male Soldier**: (Nicholai) Dar

**(Narrator)**: clone loves fs

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) ew...

**Ma Chao**: (clone) Narrator, say something different --

**Zhu Rong**: hey honey could you fart a good one on clone?

**(Narrator)**: clone likes to fuck his sister with a strap on

**Meng Huo**: sure my love -farts wet n' windy on clone-

**Ma Chao**: (clone) laughs --

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Female Soldier**: (Scary Mary) I need a new phone coz my phones 2 scary

**Lu Bu**: I'm glad clone is dead...

**Zhu Rong**: that turns me on very much! do it a few more times ;)

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) hugs Lu Bu he is in the sushi :O

**Meng Huo**: -farts right in Zhu Rongts face- that woz a special one for you:O

**(Narrator)**: clone is gay

**Male Soldier**: (Gay Gavin) I'm GAY! NOT HIM!

**Lu Bu**: im da only GAY in da village

**Lu Bu**: uh huh!

**Zhu Rong**: wow that was really great! what did ya eatz :D

**(Narrator)**: PHONES 4 U!

**Lu Bu**: retarded shadow o

**Meng Huo**: roast chiken babe -farts- it takes u 2 heaven and beyond ;)

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) will you make more sushi :O

**Pang Tong**: I'm a bum

**Zhu Rong**: I know :D

**Lu Bu**: bums da shadow lu bu8

**Ma Chao**: (clone) hey babe wanna check my rod in the corner? ;)

**Meng Huo**: -pulls her down and gets ontop of her- -farts extreme-

**Ma Chao**: (clone) lmao --

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) I didn't know that clone would sink this low to shadow people... :(

**Ma Chao**: (clone) 

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) get your own character -- and what are you talking about?

**Zhang Fei**: BOOZE 4 EVERYONE!

**Ma Chao**: you see im the real clone...he just keeps shadowing me!!!!

**Zhao Yun**: I bum trukeys in lu poos bed

**Cao Cao**: lol

**(Narrator)**: clone is shadowing people around...

**Male Soldier**: (Superman) WAZZUP!

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa) you are talking about my husband you dork --

**Lu Bu**: chops up the shadow who wants shadow sushi :o

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Ma Chao**: (clone) I know...holds a gun to his head and shoots himself (problem fucking solved)

**Female Soldier**: Nu Wa)... ewww lol

**(Narrator)**: clone is finally dead let's celebrate it!!!!!!!!

**Male Soldier**: (Superman) WAYY!!!!!!!!!!! drinks and parties

**Male Soldier**: (WoNdEr BoY) drinks wife beater

**Male Soldier**: (Horny Howard) drinks

**Male Soldier**: (Eager Ediie)msnogs Howard

**Xu Zhu**: I like the gym

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Female Soldier**: (Catwoman) rowr...yay! drinks

**Male Soldier**: (Batman) Hey Catwomen ;)

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Female Soldier**: (Catwoman) hey batman...meow...;)

**Male Soldier**: (batman) puts an arm around her hey babe ;)

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Female Soldier**: (Catwoman) nice night we have...isn't it... ;)

**Lu Xun**: wtf :P

**Male Soldier**: (batman) sure is kiss her I went to heaven and back ;)

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Male Soldier**: (Robin) rubs batman's butt :o

**Female Soldier**: (Catwoman) really...meow... ;)

**Male Soldier**: (Batman) leter Robin . kicks him pulls Catwomen down to floor ;)

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Female Soldier**: (catwoman) pulls off her mask to reveal she is robin I love you :)

**Female Soldier**: (Catwoman) purrrrrrr...nice ;)

**Male Soldier**: (Batman) holy crapola! OO faints

**Male Soldier**: (Robin) rapes batman .

**Male Soldier**: (Batman) out cold

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Female Soldier**: (Catwoman) licks milk from a plate .

**Male Soldier**: (Batman) 8dreams hmmm...yeah Catwomen ur good at this

**Female Soldier**: (Poison Ivy) rapes catwoman

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Female Soldier**: (Catwoman)

**Female Soldier**: (Catwoman) runs off hey! ivy kill off batman will you!

**Male Soldier**: (joker) rapes poison ivy excellent :)

**Female Soldier**: (Poison Ivy) I'm a lezbion though?

**Male Soldier**: (batman) 8wakes up crap I got 2 run! climbs up a tree

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Female Soldier**: (Catwoman)...aw...hey batman...shakes her ass at him...;)

**Male Soldier**: (Riddler) rapes joker

**Male Soldier**: (Penguin) rapes Riddler

**Male Soldier**: (Batman) drools

**Male Soldier**: (Rat) eats

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Male Soldier**: (Batman) rapes Robin

**Female Soldier**: (Catwoman) meow...im so lonely...;)

**Male Soldier**: (Penguin) rapes rat

**Male Soldier**: (Batman) pulls her down and gets ontop of her

**Female Soldier**: (Poison Ivy) rapes Catwoman

**Male Soldier**: (Robin) ties batman to a bed and rapes him all night

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Male Soldier**: (Chad) yo Chad is in da house!

**Female Soldier**: (Catwoman) purrrr ;)


End file.
